


Constellation Kisses

by GitaniPrincipessa



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, JayRoy Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaniPrincipessa/pseuds/GitaniPrincipessa
Summary: Memories don't always have to be painful. Sometimes they can remind Roy of just why he's still here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JayRoy Week 2016 Day 1 Prompt: Robin!Jason

It had been a long day for Roy Harper. Pulling his quiver from his back, he tossed it carelessly to the ground as he walked through the living room and into his bedroom. Jason had been back for hours, but he didn’t seem to be anywhere to be found. It gave Roy a little bit of peace before he had to deal with anything again. Flopping over onto his bed, an arm covered his eyes as he tried to relax. It didn’t last and with a huff of irritation he pulled out his phone.

He didn’t know quite why he went into his pictures. He had never deleted any of them, no matter how old they were. They all got transferred to his next phone, and his next one. So looking back through his pictures was a whole mess of pain he usually didn’t want to deal with. So why was he doing it now? Masochism, probably.

Flashes of memories drifted by like flotsam on the ocean. The Iron Rule grinning behind him as they set off on their quest to save Qurac. Donna and Kori sparring behind him as Vic and Gar quibbled about nothing in particular. Ollie and Dinah dancing in the kitchen like a pair of nerds. So many memories to sort through. But then one picture made him stop, think, remember.

Speedy and Robin were standing together while the rest of the Titans were goofing off in the background. Snow littered the ground and smoke was gently rising from the chimney of the little log cabin behind them all. He remembered that mission like it was yesterday. That was the mission he had found out about Lian. Jason had been there too, helping the team out while Dick was off God-knows-where trying to find himself. For the first time since he had started this trip down memory lane, a small smile came to Roy’s lips.

He looked closer at the picture, noting the differences between then and now. Jason was so much paler in those days. And he didn’t smile much anymore, just smirked in that snide, cocky, sarcastic manner that made all their enemies want to shoot it right off his face. And the freckles... Unless he looked close, Roy couldn’t see Jason’s freckles anymore. He almost missed the way the constellations kissed Jason’s cheeks, making every smile seem wider, more sincere, more honestly  _ Jason _ . Roy supposed that death has a way of changing someone.

“Whatcha looking at?” The voice made Roy jump. Why did the fucking Bat kids always have to do that? Jason wore that same stupid smirk he always did when he knew he got the drop on someone as he leaned over to try and get a closer look at Roy’s screen.

With a sigh, Roy sat up, pushing at Jason’s face to get him to move out of the way. “Just old pictures.”

“Oh? This I have to see.” Jason sat down on the edge of the bed, peering over Roy’s shoulder, probably expecting to see adorable pictures of Roy when he was a kid. What he saw made him scoff. “Oh my God, you still have that picture?”

“You remember that picture?” Cue a raised eyebrow from the archer.

“Barely. What I remember is freezing my ass off in that outfit.” Jason shook his head. “I can’t believe Dick wore that damn thing all the way up to college.”

Roy snickered. “Kori didn’t seem to mind.” The groan he got from his friend only made him laugh harder. “Oh come on. You liked wearing it too.”

“Not when it resulted in frostbite.”

“It wasn’t even that bad. Stop being so melodramatic.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but said no more on the subject. “So why are you taking a trip down memory lane?”

“Because I hate myself, mostly.” Well the best lie was the truth, right?

There was a pause as Jason looked for something he could focus his eyes on, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to actually say what had come to mind. “Do you ever want to go back?”

“To what, before the drinking and drugs got to me?” Roy shrugged. “Sometimes. It always seemed like things were brighter back then.”

Jason’s closed his eyes with a frown. “Yeah, I hear ya.” Again he paused. This clearly wasn’t something he was comfortable talking about, but before roy could stop him, he spoke up again. “If you actually could...would you?”

Roy sighed, leaning back onto the bed. “Honestly?” Looking up at Jason, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. He was close enough now to see those constellation kisses. He could still see that emotion behind the mask that Jason might not even know he wore. “No.” As Jason looked up, Roy let his smile broaden at the slight bit of shock hiding behind those bright blue eyes. “I wouldn’t trade the life I’ve got now for anything.” He slung an arm over Jason’s shoulders,shaking him a bit, as if to remove the sadness and fear from him. “You’re stuck with me, Jaybird. Sorry to disappoint.”

To his credit, Jason made a show of acting disgusted,his hand moving to push at Roy’s face like Roy had done minutes earlier. “Eugh, who would want to deal with you?” Words that held no meaning were betrayed by the smile on the lips they left.

The two spoke longer, reminiscing and joking about everything and nothing all at once. It left Roy in a much better mood than when he had come home. Sure Jason might not have the short pants and pixie boots anymore. Sure his edges might be a little rougher, his tone usually more calloused. But when the two were alone, and all premise had long since faded in the wake of camaraderie. Roy could still see the constellations peppered across Jason’s cheeks. He could still see that smile, feel how open and honestly  _ Jason _ it really was.

And there was no way he would ever give that up.


End file.
